Gran Muralla Academy
by xMegumi
Summary: Rosa is a daydreamer and a cliche-move enthusiast. So when Rosa turns up at her new school for rich kids, it was only natural that she would expect the most popular boy in school to fall for her and for snobs to make her life miserable. However, that wasn't the case at ALL. Instead, she finds herself catching the eye of a grumpy and snarky jerk-nerd named Jean.


_There is no one frustrates me more than Jean Kirschstein. _

_There is no one angers me more than Jean Kirschstein. _

_...There is no one I love more than Jean Kirschstein._

* * *

A nervous breath escapes my lips as I get out of my father's car. Clumsily, I make my way towards the black Mercedes' boot and open it up. My lilac suitcase lies inside, and with both hands I lift it up and place it on the concrete path beside me. I close the boot lid, and step off the road and onto the pathway. With a click, I pull up the black handle and gasp it tightly in my hand. I pull the heavy suitcase behind me as I go around to the driver's window.

My father smiles at me as I duck down to his level. "I'll see you when this term is over, baby-girl. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun, and make a ton of friends in the mean time."

I nod my head. "I'll try my best, Papa!"

"That's my girl!" He smiles again. I duck a little more and my father places a kiss on my head. "Remember, if a guy so much as hugs you," he says, seriously, "_Kick him where it hurts_."

A small chuckle leaves my lips. "Yes, Papa."

He smiles for the last time as he switches the car on. "I love you, Rosa," he says.

"I love you, too."

With a nod, he drives away. I wave to him frantically with a silly grin on my face.

'Jeez! That old man... I'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude!' I think, warmly.

As the outline of my father's black car finally fades out of sight, a sudden wash of uneasiness comes over me.

'Right,' I think, 'Back to reality...'

I turn around to face a big, silver gate that has been flung open. I gulp. I look to my left, and for ages I can only see a white concrete fence. I flick my head around and it's the same on my right. I'm used to big, but not _this _big.

I exhale through my mouth and gather my thoughts.

'As of today, I'm going to be attending Gran Muralla Academy - a boarding school for the rich,' I think nervously. 'I hope everyone here isn't a snob...'

I lift my free hand to my heart and tightly grip my white tiger sweat. My heart is pounding so hard. It feels like it's going to leap out of my chest!

With one last shaky breath, I take a step forward towards the large gates. I walk past them, and keep heading down the wide stone path. The soles of my ballet flats make a quiet tapping noise as I walk. It's so quiet… Is it normally like this…?

"…"

"'I DIDN'T GET THE DATES WRONG, DID I?!" I panic. I stop walking abruptly and let go of my suitcase. 'I know I'm clumsy but I couldn't have…!' I think, terrified that I was late on my first day.

I flick my iPhone out of the pocket of my cutoff shorts. The three charms that hang off my phone dangle against each other, and my silver star charm accidently scratches the back of my hand. I didn't bother sparing it a glance as I quickly unlocked my phone and tapped the calendar app.

"...phew…" I breath, relieved. I wasn't wrong. I came the day before school started, like I was meant to.

"Um, excuse me…" a feminine voice calls out to me. I gaze from my phone to the short, blonde girl in front of me.

"Uh, yes?" I reply, slightly startled.

She smiles at me, "Are you lost, too...?"

I smile back and shake my head. "No, but I was freaking out a little. I kind of thought I got the wrong date…" I laugh a little.

"Oh! It is kind of quiet, huh? I wonder where everyone is…" she says, looking around us. She turns her attention back to me and smiles, yet again. "I am Historia Reiss. It's a pleasure to met you, Miss…" she trails off.

"I'm Rosalind Iwanhilde. Rosa is fine, though," I smile, happily. I think I may have just made my first friend!

"It's a pleasure, Rosa."

"Here as well, Historia," I reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a baby blue suitcase sitting beside her. "Did you also just arrive?" I ask.

She smiles awkwardly, "Not exactly… I couldn't find the main office building, so I kind of got lost."

I give her an empathetic look. "I know how that feels. I'm used to big, but not this big…"

She nods in agreement.

"Now, why don't we try finding that office together!" I say, enthusiastically.

"Ah! You wouldn't mind?" Historia lights up.

I shake my head, "Of course not!"

I take the handle of my suitcase in my hands and slide my phone back into my shorts. Historia grabs her suitcase's handle as well.

"Why don't we follow this path here," I suggest. "It must be here for a reason."

The petite girl nods her head. "And if we find someone, we can ask for directions!" she adds.

"Exactly!"

* * *

After half an hour of walking, we finally find the main office.

"Far out!" I sigh, "How far away from the entrance does this damn building have to be?!"

Historia smiles and walks to the door. "Well," she says optimistically, "At least we found it!"

I nod my head with a weak smile, "I suppose."

She opens the door and I follow her in. Instantly, we were greeted by the people at the front desk.

"Welcome! Sorry about the long walk," the desk lady said.

"Oh no, it's fine!" Historia smiles, walking across the wooden floor up to her. I follow in suit.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Historia Reiss," Historia says gently.

"Rosalind Iwanhilde," I smile.

She nods her head and turns to her black computer, typing away. For a moment, my attention leaves her and I look up toward the ceiling.

As I expected.

A huge glass chandelier.

I inwardly shiver and look back to the lady. I've always hated chandeliers, ever since I was a child. I've always had this thought that, one day, there would be a freak accident where a chandelier would break and fall to the ground - crushing and killing me in the process.

Some might call it a bit 'far-fetched', but do you know how heavy those things are?! It's not impossible!

"So, Miss Historia you will be in dorm number 134. It's on the third floor," the lady says. "And your roommate will be Miss Ymir."

The blonde girl nods her head. "Okay, thank you."

"And you, Miss Rosalind, you will be in dorm number 221. It's on the last floor," the lady says to me. I nod my head. "And your roommate will be Miss Mikasa Ackerman."

"Okay, thank you."

She hands us our keys, and pulls out a map of the campus.

Man, it's huge.

She points to the dorms, and tells us how to get there. She also points out the dining hall, the canteen, the school block and anything else we might need. We both thank her and take our leave.

"Wow…" Historia breathes, taking in the gardens that surround us. A beautiful mesh of different flowers, trees and bushes are all growing around us in an artistic way. Beyond that I can see the school building that the office lady was talking about. The wind picks up a little and Historia's white dress gently flows with it.

"Your dress is really cute," I comment, finally taking notice.

"Ah! Thank you," she smiles, looking down at her clothing. "It's Lanvin Grosgrain-trimmed piqué dress."

"Eh~?" I smile. I've always loved fashion, so I'm glad that Historia knows her stuff. "I've got a Lanvin dress, too. Except mine's the Lanvin Tiered pleated taffeta dress."

"I haven't seen that one. You'll have to send me a picture sometime," Historia smiles at me.

I nod my head, "You'll have to give me your number first."

"Of course! I'll give it to you just as we reach the dorms."

"Aweso-"

_Thump._

"Oh my gosh! Rosa, are you okay?!" Historia asks, frantically. She kneels down to me, who just tripped…

"..." An embarrassed blush crawls onto my face. I haven't even been here for an hour, yet I've already fallen…

I laugh awkwardly and sit up. "Don't worry, it happens all the time." I say.

The blonde girl frowns and nods. "Okay, then… Let me help you up." She extends her hand to me and I take it. She helps me up before I brush the dirt of my front.

"I wonder how you fell over…" she mumbles. "The grounds flat…"

I laugh awkwardly again. "Yeah, I just have weak ankles…"

"O-oh…"

I nervously bring up my hand to my head, and scratch my skull. "Well, we're almost there." I say, trying to change the subject.

It worked.

"Really?" she asks, turning around. "Ah! We are too!" She extends a hand and points to a path that comes off the main one. "Just down there, right?"

I nod my head, "Yep!" I bend down to pick up my fallen suitcase.

'I hope nothing broke...' I think, skimming over the surface for any signs that something did.

"Okay!" Historia smiles, turning back to me. "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, this hasn't been read over by a beta- just myself. I do hope you liked this first chapter, and if you want me to continue, please leave a **review **or just **follow**.

Thank you!

_P.S. I'm not quite sure if updates will be consist. However, I'll try to make sure that I will update more than once a month. _


End file.
